Episode 9
Fighting should be done properly (喧嘩はグーでやるべし, kenka wa guu de yaru beshi) is the ninth episode of the Gintama anime. Episode Quote Introduction extracted from TV Tokyo): After hearing how Kondou was beaten by "a silver haired samurai", the Shinsengumi decides to reclaim his honor by finding the samurai to fight him. Plot The episode starts with the Shinsengumi in shock because of their leader's defeat to Gintoki in Episode 8 and ask Hijikata about the identity of the "silver-haired samurai". Hijikata denies Kondo's defeat, asking who was spreading such baseless rumours, only to learn that Sougo was announcing it over the loudspeaker. Sougo says that he heard the rumour from Hijikata himself. Hijikata loudly regrets for telling Sougo such a secret, thus admitting Sougo's sayings. Shortly after, Kondo appears in the meeting with a bandage on his left cheek caused by Gintoki's hit. The Shinsegumi officers head to town trying to find who that silver-haired samurai is. In the meantime in Odd Jobs Gin, the trio is seen ready to fight for unknown reasons. A customer sitting on the couch shortly explains the story so far: As the Odd Jobs gang was enjoying their lives as always, a carpenter and advisor of the Kabukicho Town Council, Ishida Pierre Genpachisayuemon, comes to the store asking for an assistant. But the problem is that he needs only one of them. Immediately the gang starts fighting as to who will be chosen though without coming to a conclusion. Finally, they decide to solve this matter with a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors! No one wants to go, so the loser will get the labour work. In the first round, Kagura hits Gintoki in the face saying that the early hand wins. Gintoki is ready to respond by drawing his wooden sword, but Shinpachi yells to them to follow the rules of the game. In the second round, the game ends with a tie, despite Gintoki's attempt to fool the other two. In the third and final round, Shinpachi chooses Rock, while Kagura makes a Hand Shadow Crab and Gintoki places five small dolls on his fingers pretending them to be a family! Shinpachi is infuriated for not following the rules and the other two insist that he lost. Having lost his patience, the customer decides that Gintoki is the winner, but, much to everyone's surprise, he says that the spoils go to the victor, meaning Gintoki will have to do the labour work. Back to the Shinsegumi's efforts to find Gin, they post notes everywhere in town challenging the silver-haired samurai to come out. They also encounter other samurais, having mistaken them for the one they search for. At their Headquarters Hijikata is frustrated from the fact that the whole town has learned about Kondo's defeat due to the Shinsegumi's notes. He heads off with Sougo to find the silver-haired samurai and kill him to restore the group's honour. Sougo mentions that they don't know anything about him except his hair colour, but Hijikata insists that he will understand as soon as he meets the right person. After another false alarm from Yamazaki, Hijikata and Sougo wander in the streets, when suddenly a pack of wood falls down and nearly crashes Hijikata. Gintoki, who has been working on that roof with the carpenter, goes down to apologize. Hijikata recognises Gintoki from the Katsura bomb incident at Ikedaya during Episode 5, however Gintoki doesn't remember and simply calls him Ogushi before returning to his work. Hijikata borrows Sougo's sword and goes to confront Gintoki on the rooftop. After giving Gintoki one of his swords, Hijikata swiftly attacks him, even though Gintoki doesn't understand the reason of getting attacked. He blocks the attack without even unsheathing his sword, but he gets knocked back by the powerful blow. After another hit that Gin evaded, he kicks Hijikata from behind, but as the latter is about to land, he cuts Gin's shoulder. After provoking him, Gintoki finally unsheathes his sword. As Hijikata moves in to attack, Gintoki strikes Hijikata's sword and cuts it in half and then throws his sword. Hijikata asks why he was shown mercy, but Gintoki says that he didn't show mercy, because he wasn't even fighting. Gintoki fights only when he has something to protect, just like Hijikata has to protect the Shinsegumi, The episode ends with Sougo and Kondo commenting on Gintoki's strength and Hijikata apologising to Kondo for losing in a carefree manner. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Ishida 石田 *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Harada Unosuke *Yamazaki Sagaru *Musashi (debut) Trivia * The building that the old man patron led Gintoki to has a signboard stating the company name as '集英建設' Shuuei kensetsu, patron was also wearing an overcoat with these 4 characters printed on the back - ** This is a pun on 集英社 Shueisha, the publisher of Weekly Shounen Jump * The different variants of samurai instead of 銀髪 ginpatsu Silver Hair - ** 銀舎利 ginshari, Silver Rice Grain ** 散髪 sanpatsu, removing hair. The phrase is likely to have originated from a Meiji Govt decree 散髪脱刀令（さんぱつだっとうれい） sanpatsu dattou rei, announcing that itizens are free to choose whether they wish to remove their chonmage 丁髷, in the same year as the ban on katanas being carried by commoners ** かつかつ katsu katsu, poverty-stricken, barely scraping by * Musashi - most likely referring to 宮本 武蔵 みやもと むさし Miyamoto Musashi, early Edo samurai and artist, reputed for his sword skills. Legend has it that he never bathed so as not to be attacked by his enemies, however for full details, refer to Wikipedia Link * ? Hijikata's handphone ringtone * Okita urged Hijikata to go back soon because Ladies 4 is going to start - ** Possibly referring to レディス4 Ladies 4, a lifestyle programme on TV Tokyo which started airing in the 1980s, refer to Japanese Wikipedia Link for more details * Okita called to a stray puppy by the name of 'Sadamaru No. 3' - ** the gigantic Inugami Sadaharu will only appear in the next episode 10, so it is not likely to be an ironic twist to Sadaharu's name ** in subsequent episodes, Okita is seen naming all his beetles as 'Sadamaru No. X' etc., the term 'Sada' being an acknowledgment of his personal Sado or sadistic tendencies ** Kagura displayed the same habit of naming all her pets (rabbit, dog, beetles) as 'Sadaharu No. X' etc. * ? Gintoki addressed Hijikata as 多串君 Oogushi-kun? ** おおぐしくん 金魚 ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes